Good idea?
by Just Don't Ask
Summary: Everyone has heard the excuse "It seemed like a good idea at the time." but how far is too far? At some point, excusses just dont work anymore. HAS OFFICALLY BEEN DECLARED A ONESHOT!


A/N: So everyone has heard the excuse "It seemed like a good idea at the time." This is what I see as said excuse being used in the wrong fashion.

Iruka liked his new desk. It was big, and dark, and solid wood. Yes, it was nice. The kind of desk you find in the offices of high up executives. But here?! It just seemed out of place. This room was no place to house such a fine piece of furniture as this! No. _'Maybe I should steal it. It would match the living room set.'_ Iruka stopped his criminal tendencies as he heard the door open. And in he walked. The object of his affection: Kakashi Hatake.

He looked the other man up and down appreciatively as he walked up to the desk. _'It couldn't hurt, right? He's so involved with that report he'll never even realize I'm looking.'_ When he was a few feet from the desk, he stopped, trying to catch the others eyes.

That was the exact moment that Kakashi looked up. _'He. Is. Adorable! How have I not noticed him before? And, I'm pretty sure someone was looking at me as I walked in…and seeing as he's the only one in here. Hmmmm…I'm alone, with a cute stranger, in an empty room. With a really big desk, no less. NO! Bad! Bad thoughts. BAD THOUGHTS! I should probably get at least his name before the fantasies start.'_ He smiled down at the man seated before him. _'I wonder what his hair looks like down. NO! Back on track! Where was that? Oh yes! Introductions.'_ He quickly composed himself. "You know, I just realized, I never introduced myself." Kakashi's smile widened. "I am Kakashi Hatake. And you are?"

"I-I-Iruka U-Umino. Nice to meet you" the brunette was completely shocked. _'He's talking to me! Wait! Slow down. Deep breaths. He's probably just being polite anyway. I bet he has a girlfriend back home just waiting for him to get back. Oh what I wouldn't give to be that woman! Hold it? When did he say anything about a woman? PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!'_ he managed to find a smile to return.

"Nice to meet you too."Kakashi waggled his eyebrows at the younger man. "Later." He winked and was gone in a small poof of smoke.

_'Oh wow! He so just winked at me! Doesn't that mean he likes me? Come to think of it, I never have been winked at before. Damn shiny haired man and his damn cryptic signals!'_ Iruka was not pleased. The next several days were filled with him replaying the scene over and over again in his head. With each pass, nothing became clearer. In fact, the entire incident had become more opaque in the following days.

It was about the time, while Iruka was beating his head repeatedly on the desk that the door opened again. He looked up, trying to compose himself. Then he saw who was walking toward him. There in all his glory, stood his love interest. His hair spiky as ever, mask perfectly in place, headband cocked to a rakish angle, basically looking like the sexiest thing that had ever set foot into the room. _'What I wouldn't give just to be able to have him—! He is standing right in front of you! Either talk to him, or have the decency to not fantasize about him until he leaves! No! We talk! No, even better! We flirt!'_

"Back so soon?" he smiled teasingly up at the jounin in front of him.

"Of course. I'm not one to disappoint." The mask skewed Iruka's ability to read the other man's facial expressions, but he looked like he smirking.

"You don't look like the type that would." Iruka took the file from the man on the other side of the desk.

"Till we meet again." As Kakashi turned to walk away, he brushed his fingertips over the seated man's hands, sending chills through both of them. Though it was a tiny gesture, they both understood that it had a much deeper significance.

_'Maybe he'll get it this time.'_ Kakashi thought as he walked out the door, _'Maybe he's just being shy. I could always give better hints, I suppose. Though I never have had to work this hard for a date before. Then again, I never have tried to seduce a man before either. Oh well. I'll get what I want, one way or another.'_

And so the awkward relationship between the two continued. There was playful banter in the mission room. Sly, sideways glances from across the street. And always those soft, strange touches every time they parted. A brush of a hand against Iruka's arm. Fingers lithely tracing the curve of his cheek. A kiss on the hand, eyes interlocked the entire time. Then, one day it happened.

It was late. Iruka was almost finished packing up to go home, when the mission room door opened. He looked up, and saw Kakashi walking toward him, papers in hand. Iruka took a step away from the desk, bringing himself closer to the taller man than he had ever been before. They stared at each other as they passed the papers between them. It started as a normal enough parting. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand, but this time he didn't let go.

Instead, he placed the hand on his chest, leaving his free to tangle into the hair of the man in front of him. Slowly, he moved closer and closer to the small brunette. Their eyes never parted as their lips met. The kiss was soft and sweet, just as perfect a first kiss as any other. After only a few moments, Kakashi released his grasp on the other man. He turned and walked out of the room, as if nothing had changed. But no sooner had the door closed than it opened again. Kakashi sprinted back into the room, and back up to his prey.

Again, Iruka found himself captured in a kiss, only this one was more passionate, more lust filled, and the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced. At some point during the mind-fogging kiss, the pair had taken a step back. They were now back against the desk. Without warning, Kakashi pushed Iruka back ever so slightly, causing him to fall onto his back on the desk. The silver haired man leaned over him, continuing the same kiss from before. Soon, however, the kiss was not enough.

Before he could even see the movement, Iruka had been slid the rest of the way onto the desk, scattering some of the papers on the floor, crumpling even more underneath him. But, he had no time to worry with such trivial matters, for in the next instant Kakashi had joined him on the desk. The taller man straddled his hips, leaning down for another taste of what was soon to be his latest prize. At some point in the following minutes, both of them had lost the majority of their clothing. Suddenly, Kakashi broke away from his partner's neck to look him in the eyes. Iruka nodded back at him, and they both knew what was going to happen.

It was quite some time later that Tsunade walked into her office. She looked questioningly at the small, light colored desk. It was made from a light weight, almost fragile wood. _'No. This is not what I was supposed to have. This is not a Hokage's desk! It probably wouldn't hold the weight of me sleeping on it. This looks more like something out of the mission room. That's it! They got them mixed up! Well I suppose I'll just have my guards carry this down there, and we can switch. But honestly, who thought this would go in here?'_ she gathered the unsigned papers from the desk while calling for the ANBU outside the door to help move it.

Tsunade was shocked, but not entirely surprised by the sight that greeted her as she entered the mission room. Kakashi was zipping his pants and looking around for what was hopefully going to turn out to be his shirt, while Iruka was pulling down his shirt. He was sitting on a large, dark colored, solid wo—.

"NO! You didn't! Not on my new desk! You ruined it!" Tsunade was not happy. It had taken weeks to get that desk, and now she couldn't even use it.

"I knew it didn't belong in here!" Iruka looked at the desk appreciatively.

"Then why did you still do…_that_ on it?"

"Well," Kakashi started, matter-of-factly, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

A/N: So there it is…my second yaio fic….but I can't decide if I want to continue it….let me know…it can be with other characters or more instances of the same….I'm just indecisive. Anyway, Byez!


End file.
